familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Vincent Lhotka (1840-1916)
}} Some Details The family lived in Hajak No. 4, and Vincent was born and baptized on the same day. Records show a Wenzel Lhotka landed at Baltimore on 27 May 1867, not appearing to be with family. I believe this is Vincent, since a check of other passenger lists does not show anyone else who appears to be Vincent. If Vincent lived in Illinois, there is no record of him there in the 1870 U.S. Census I have found an 1871 census report for Chicago containing the name V. Lotka, which is the only reference to Vincent . The 1880 US Census shows him farming in Rich Valley Township, McLeod County, Minnesota. The 1900 U.S. Census says he came to the U.S. in 1867, and that he can read, write, and speak English. He also farmed in Silver Lake, according to Earl Lhotka. Vincent's obituary appeared on page 1 of the Silver Lake Leader on 1 April 1916. DEATH OF VINCENT LHOTKA Well Known Rich Valley Resident Died Thursday - Funeral Sunday Vincent Lhotka, for almost 39 years a resident of Rich Valley township, died at his home near the station, Thursday forenoon at half past nine o'clock. Mr. Lhotka's condition as mentioned last week was critical and his children had been summoned home early this week as it was known he could survive but a few days. The children were all at his bedside when the end came with exception of his son Robert of Montana, who was delayed by washouts on the railroads. Arrangements pending the arrival of Robert have been arranged for next Sunday afternoon at 1 o'clock from his late residence at the station. Rev. Wrbitzky will officiate and interment will be made in the Woniska (sic) cemetery. Vincent Lhotka was born in Tabor, Bohemia Austria, April 5, 1840, being 75 years, 11 months and 25 days old on the day of his death. He came to this country 49 years ago, locating in Chicago in 1867. A year later he married Terezije Hanus of that city. They lived in Chicago ten years, Mr. Lhotka being employed at his trade of shoemaking. His eyesight however began to fail him and he decided to take up farming. In 1877 he came to Minnesota and settled on the old home farm in Rich Valley, where he lived until three years ago when he bought the little home at South Silver Lake, where he and his good wife settled down to spend their remaining days in peace and comfort. Their union was blessed with twelve children, two children died in infancy and a son, Lumir, died in Chicago then 19 years of age. The children living are Frank J. of Mahnomin, Albert G. of Glencoe, Mrs. Annie Lhotka, wife of Frank Lhotka of St George, this county, Wm. A. Lhotka of Churchill, John who lives at Clear Lake, near Hutchinson, Renville county, Mrs. Emma Provo of Collins, James of Glencoe, Victor who lives on the old home farm in Rich Valley and Robert of Montana. Mr. Lhotka had been sick for about a year, gradually failing in spite of dedicated aid and tender care by his devoted wife and children. During his long residence in Rich Valley township, he enjoyed the respect and esteem of neighbors and friends to a marked degree. He was a man of excellent judgment, good principle and honorable in all his dealings with his fellowmen. He was generous to a fault and stood ever ready to be of assistance to his neighbors. A host of friends throughout the vicinity regret his demise and extend to the bereaved family heart felt sympathy. The following edition of the Leader, on 8 April 1916, page 1, reported; Many Attend Lhotka Obsequies The Funeral of Rich Valley Pioneer Attended by Large Throng of People The funeral of the late Vincent Lhotka was held Sunday at the residence at South Silver Lake at one o'clock. Rev. Edward Wribitzky officiated at the services which were largely attended. Interment was made in the Koniska cemetery. The pallbearers were the sons of the deceased; Frank, Albert, Victor, James, Will and John. A sister , Mrs Papez of Hector was present at the funeral. The floral offerings were beautiful. One bouquet of cut flowers came from the Yellowstone Mercantile Co. of Sidney, Montana where Robert Lhotka is employed. #Note: Jerry Lhotka, Young America, Minnesota, 952-467-2129, is preparing a family history of the Vincent and Theresea Lhotka family in McLeod County. #Obituary, Silver Lake Leader, 1 April 1916. MHS Library, St. Paul.1900 U.S. Census, McLeod County, Rich Valley Township. #Research done for me by Jakub Smid at the Trebon Archives in December 2008. He found records of Vincent and his siblings' births, Vincent's parents' births, and the parents' marriage. Jakub Smid, Ke Statku 4, 621 00 Brno, Czech Republic. E-mail Jakob Smith cuba_smith@yahoo.com. #Ships Passenger Lists, Baltimore, August 1866 – October 1867 (LDS film # 417397). The record says he was passenger number 101 on the ship Johanne Wilhelmine, which carried 300 passengers below deck and 96 in cabins. Many of the passengers are from Bohemia and are going to Chicago. Wenzel is described as age 27, born in Bohmen (meaning Bohemia), residing in Bohmen, destination of Chicago, an occupation of shoemaker, and having one piece of baggage. The ship embarked from Bremen. (The passenger lists from the port of Bremen have not survived.) #“Czech Immigration Passenger Lists,” by Leo Baca, Richardson, Texas. This nine-volume set includes Czech passengers arriving into the ports of New York, Galveston, New Orleans, and Baltimore in the mid- to late-1800s. Volume 8, passengers into Baltimore 1834-1879, includes Wenzel Lotka on 27 May 1867 and Adalbert and Petronella Lhotka, ages 40 and 32, arriving on the Braunschweig on 29 May 1875, along with Josef (age 5) and Franz (age 11/12). #“Index of 1870 U.S. Census,” a reference book listing the Illinois people in alphabetical order. There are no L-h-o-t-k-a entries (or other reasonable spellings) for all of Illinois in1870. There are also no entries in a similar index for the 1860 Census in Illinois. There is also no L-h-o-t-k-a or similar spelling for any state in the 1870 US Census on the internet census available through the Duluth Library. #1871 Chicago Census Report (not the U.S, Census) undertaken by the city. LDS film #1550199. "Lotka V. shoemkr r 459 S Jefferson w(ward) 9 m(male) 2 f(female) 4 t(total) 6 b Bohemia." The names Wenzel and Winslow Lhotka also appear in three city directories; 1870/71, 1871/72, and 1874-76. __SHOWFACTBOX__